Lillian the murderer
by Golden Cloud Angel-Dark Storm
Summary: My dark side is a murderer and she kills the famous hero!


Lillian the murderer

"You're not quite as evil as you seem, Lillian," Timber said.

"I am Lillian, created to be evil, not good," Lillian responded.

"Lillian...it doesn't have to be that way!" Timber said.

"Yes it does! Now leave me alone!" Lillian said getting agitated.

"Oh Lillian..." Timber said, she started to cry.

"Quit your crying, you baby!" Lillian said then she slapped Timber.

"Lillian, stop now! You can change!" Timber said still crying.

"Timber, I can't stop now. I'm on a roll!" Lillian said smiling.

"It's not too late!" Timber said she attempts to hug Lillian.

"It is, beware! I am now transforming into Dark Timber!" Lillian said and she changed into a black wolf.

Dark Timber had an upside down darkly colored triforce on her forehead that almost blended into her pitch black fur. A scar was left on her right eye along with a large gash on her chest from previous battles.

"Golden Timber!" Timber yelled then transformed into a golden wolf.

"BRING IT ON!" Dark Timber growled at Golden Timber.

"I will not," Golden Timber replied calmly, "Lillian, I would never hurt you."

"I, however, would gladly eat you as a snack!" Dark Timber said barring her teeth.

"If you want to you can. I won't harm you," Golden Timber said reluctantly.

"You will regret this when I actually sink my teeth into you!" Dark Timber said growling as she approached Golden Timber.

"I am not afraid," Golden Timber said standing there.

Dark Timber lunged forward and sank her fangs into her willing victim's neck. Golden Timber did not yell, she did not fight, she did not do anything.

All that happened was she spoke, "I forgive you, Lillian..."

Dark Timber tore into Golden Timber and shredded her skin and fur. She ravenously devoured Golden Timber's body. In a few short moments, all that was left of the golden wolf was bones, blood, and fur.

"I told you, you would regret it," Dark Timber muttered to the pile of bones.

Dark Timber now walked away with her stomach bulging from her large feast. She didn't look back, she had no regret for murdering her friend.

After the murder, Dark Timber went in search of her next victim. Although, she was still way past full from the first one. She spotted another wolf and hid in the shadows. Wolf Link was the one Dark Timber spotted.

"Lillian? Is that you?" Wolf Link asked.

"How did you see me?!" Dark Timber growled.

"I couldn't see you, but I smelt your presence," Wolf Link answered.

"Ah, I should've known!" Dark Timber said.

"Why are you hiding?" Wolf Link asked.

"Well, I'll tell you the truth, that is if you promise not to run," Dark Timber said.

"I'm staying right here, I'm sure there's no reason for me to run," Wolf Link said.

Dark Timber's red eyes sparkled with joy, "Your girl friend, Golden Timber, made a wonderful snack. I decided that you would be tasty as well!"

At first, Wolf Link was speechless. Then he yelled, "How dare you eat an innocent girl like that?!"

"She told me I could! She was too kind and gentle to stop me! She didn't even put up a fight!" Dark Timber said licking her lips in delight.

"I sure won't go down without a fight!" Wolf Link said as he lunged at Dark Timber.

The two of them battled furiously. Fur and blood went everywhere and Dark Timber's fat stomach slowed her down. They both reared up and clawed at each other as if they were boxing. Despite already being wounded in previous battles and being full from her large meal, Dark Timber was a formidable opponent. Wolf Link realized that he was quickly losing so he took off running. Dark Timber chased after him, she was so quick she easily caught up to him.

"You cannot keep running forever, Link!" Dark Timber said.

"Neither can you, Lillian!" Wolf Link barked back.

The two of them entered the deep woods, weaving in and out of the shadowy trees. Finally, Wolf Link was weakened and tired from running so long and Dark Timber sank her fangs into his neck bringing him down to the ground.

"I sure did work up an appetite chasing you, I am ready to enjoy you!" Dark Timber said.

Wolf Link was still struggling to escape. Dark Timber bit his neck and throat harder.

"You'll never get away with this!" Wolf Link yelped.

"I already have!" Dark Timber said as she began to devour yet another victim. Like Golden Timber, Wolf Link was soon just blood, fur, and bones.

"Ouch, I might have eaten too much!" Dark Timber cried out as she raised herself off the forest floor.

Dark Timber slowly made her way across the woods, stomach dragging on the ground slowing her down. After a long time, Dark Timber pulled herself out of the woods. She transformed back into Lillian, her shirt could not cover her stomach anymore. She passed out right there.

It seemed like forever to Lillian, but she finally woke up. She had no idea where she was at first. It was cold and very dark. Her stomach hurt really badly and she had remembered what she had done. Feeling very sick she laid back down.

"She's awake!" A voice called out.

Alarmed, Lillian transformed into Dark Timber. Bright lights turned on and a few people ran over to where she was. Dark Timber lashed out to bite the people, but her stomach felt as though it ripped open and she collapsed weakly back onto the ground. She moaned loudly. They grabbed her and threw her into a cage and locked it tightly. Intense pain flooded her body from her stomach to her head and tail. She was dying, and none of the people attempted to help her. She cried out for help so sorrowfully. The pain grew more intensely by the second. She screamed loudly and was gone. The scarred black furry body grew limp and cold, the color left her eyes. The smell of death rose powerfully from the cage. Death, painful and slow, the perfect punishment for Lillian the murderer.


End file.
